


Spill the tea macy

by All_things_hacy



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick macy is so cute discord prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: Sick Macy and tea do not go well together.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Spill the tea macy

"Achoo! " Macy sniffed. Mel felt her forehead and quickly pulled her hand back. "Ow! Oh yeah you are not going anywhere Missy. You have a temperature of 103.2!" Maggie and Harry walked in with cloths and soup. Macy scrucnched up her nose and shook her head. "I'm fine. That thermometer is probably broken." She trier to stand up and failed horribly when Her legs gave out, Harry catching her just in time. Mel arched an eyebrow, challenging Macy to have a comeback from that. "... Fine you win. " 

The day continued with a stubborn macy lazily trying to convince her sisters that she was well and that they were overreacting, each time disproved as it followed with a dry cough. But finally -finally;- after lots of coaxing And medicine, macy was fast asleep In bed. Harry, Mel, and maggie flopped down the sofa Simotaniously. "I... Never... Want macy, to get sick again." Maggie groaned completely worn out from Macy's attempts to escape. Mel nodded. "Agreed. That is not a battle I want to fight again. So glad it's over. I'm going to bed, gotta be prepared for when macy wakes up again." Maggie quickly followed suit. "You going too harry? " He kindly waved the request off. "I think I'll just make her some tea. She had a sore throat." The sisters saw his worried face and decided to take his flimsy excuse . "Okay but if you need anything just call. " Harry aimlessly nodded already getting the kettle out. 

He was waiting for the kettle to boil when he heard a series of clumsy steps tumble down the stairs. His curiosity got the best if him and he found himself at the bottom of the stairs, just in time as an unfocused macy fell into his arms. "Macy wha-" " I waanake- uh I wanna _make _tea Harry!" She fumbled out of his arms and went in search of a mug, and didn't seem to be fazed about the hot flames below her. Harry hurriedly guided her away from stove. "I don't think that is a good idea, besides I already have the kettle going." Macy turned around and looked up at him with wide, watery puppy eyes. "But, why not?" His complaints died in his throat. He mentally kicked himself for being so weak to her charms. But how could her say no to such an Innocent look? "Okay, okay, you can make the tea, but I'm supervising you." Sick Macy squealed and ran back to her mug. "Let's go!" Harry sighed, he was so going to regret this. 

Mel woke to a crash. She was immediately alert. She was up and slowly crept to the door and saw Maggie doing the same. "Demon?" She whispered. Maggie shrugged. They walked down a couple of stairs and looked down. A spoon flew past Maggie's head. "Macy! No why would you put the spoon in a blender?! Macy no NOT THE BUTTON!" Mel and Maggie walked down the stairs to see a stressed Harry trying to stop a delirious Macy from doing stupid things like heating up an already boiling kettle. Mel sighed. "I leave them alone for 30 minutes." Maggie was already recording, neither of the sisters making any move to help. Harry swung Macy away from touching the hot pot with her bare hands. Macy collapsed into his embrace, and started babbling unintelligible mumblings. "Bubba Bubba tea.. I love tea! And I love Harry!" Harry shook his head too focused on her safety to worry to much on what she had just admitted without realizing it. Maggie gasped. "Aww that's so cute. Sick Macy is so adorable." Harry turned to her, "don't let it fool you, she's terrible at making tea, as you can see." Mel chuckled, "why are you so offended over hot leaf juice?" Harry stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed at Mel. "I'm currently taking care of your sister and I'm preoccupied, so I'll pretend those words weren't just said Melanie." Macy was still muttering about tea and Harry. "Harry! You're my tea man you know that? Only you can make me tea, cause you're Harry teaman, but not just any teaman. My tea man." Macy looked at him seriously and said "i love you teaman." in a way that only fever dazed Macy could do. "Never letting her live this down." Maggie said trying not to laugh as she continued recording. Harry rolled his eyes which only somehow made him more British than he already was. "Time to sleep macy. " He said walking up the stairs to her room. As if on cue her eyes began to droop. "... Tea? " Harry smiled. "I'll get it for you don't worry. " And right as finished tucking her in, whispered;

"I love you too Macy Vaughn. Your teaman forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Doot doot hope you liked


End file.
